Nowadays, all kinds of materials are used to fabricate modular wall panels for houses, such as dry wall, concrete, laminated plastic, among others. However, these modules present some inconveniences when exposed to changes in weather conditions. In addition to that, the handling of the existing modular walls is very difficult due to their elevated weight and the material used to install them generates too much waste, producing a dirty job site and a harmful environment to the workers' health.
The objective of this invention is to present the conception of a modular wall which produces a habitable environment with a finishing of good quality, low cost, quick installation, and with no harmful waste to the environment and the workers. This is achieved through a new conception of modular construction which comprises a pre-fabricated construction based on structural walls that may be used as external and internal walls, fabricated in panels composed of glass wool and a filling consisting of an insulating and thermo-stable material, producing a double decker sandwich with two layers of expanded polystyrene, one internal layer of rock wool and a lining of plastic plates reinforced with glass wool, being finally structured by a wooden woof and rock wool ribs, forming a fire resistant structure, which assures thermal and acoustical comfort and excellent durability. The walls do not require painting, but they take any type of usual finishing.